


Autobot Crusaders: Rollout!

by OneDapperLucario



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDapperLucario/pseuds/OneDapperLucario
Summary: The Crusaders were enjoying a nice time back in Japan when a strange, alien box fell from the sky and transported them to a modernized Detroit. Not only are they tasked with helping the Autobots, they're also tasked with keeping the one thing that can take them back home safe: The Allspark. Will the Crusaders eventually find their way back, or will they stay stuck in this strange environment?This takes place after Stardust Crusaders where everyone (except DIO and a few of his goons) lives, and takes place a few episodes after Season One of Transformers: Animated began. I'll update tags as I go.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol/Jean Pierre Polnareff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Strangers In A Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Huzzah! I might revise this but for now, I'm getting it out there.

The Kujo residence had been a quiet, peaceful place for the Crusaders to visit after the events of their 50 day trek across the world. Iggy was casually lazing around near the front door, and the rest of the Crusaders had gathered around a table to enjoy some food Holy Kujo made. Overall, it was peaceful, jovial, and a refreshing change in scenery for the group, especially for Holy herself since she had gotten sick. Nothing could possibly ruin this day, right?

At least, nothing would ruin the day until some alien artifact fell from the sky and landed in the front yard. 

Holy almost spilled the tea she had made onto Joseph's pants, but due to his Hermit Purple he caught the pot just in time.  
"Papa! Oh my goodness I am so sorry!"  
"You're alright, Holy. Now what the hell was that . . . ?"  
Avdol, Polnareff, Kakyoin and Jotaro had gotten up almost simultaneously, with each summoning their stand. Of course, Iggy was barking at the strange object like it was an intruder since he remained outside. Jotaro tipped his hat downwards and proceeded to go first.  
He slid the wooden door open, leaving it open for the rest to follow suit as he walked towards the object that fell from the sky. Kakyoin had followed him at a distance, looking curious as to what it could be.

"JoJo, do you have any clue what this could be?"  
"I'm as in the dark as you are, Kak. I thought you would know what the hell this thing is from one of those video games or whatever."  
"Me?! This doesn't even look like anything from any game I played!" Kak sounded offended, and both Polnareff and Avdol had finally approached the strange artifact. Joseph was busy keeping Holy calm.  
"Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Polnareff exclaimed, all while Avdol made "tsk" sounds from behind.  
"Whatever this object is, we can't let it stay here. Who knows what harm it can cause. Jotaro, can you lift it up using your Star Platinum?"

Jotaro did not need to be told twice on what to do. He summoned a stoic looking Star Platinum, who let out a hefty "ORA!" And lifted the box-like structure. Immediately, Jotaro was stricken with a feeling of electricity coursing through his body and stiffened up, causing his stand to drop the box.  
"Jotaro!" By now all three men cried out his name, catching Joseph's attention.  
"Stay here, I'll go check it out."  
"But papa-"  
Joseph had already left Holy alone, running out of the door to see his grandson as stiff as a plank in front of the box.  
"JOTARO! GET OUT OF THERE!"  
"I-I can't move-!"

The box in the middle began to glow an ethereal blue color, sending out shocks towards the other Crusaders. Not one of them was safe from the box's wrath, even as Polnareff attempted to block the shock coming to him, and even as Avdol tried using his Hurricane Cross Fire to deflect it. Even Iggy wasn't safe, letting out a high pitched cry of pain. The box in turn began to float up, bringing the Crusaders closer. Holy had run out only to stare in horror as her friends and family were lifted into the air by some . . . some force. 

As if it had a conscience, the box began to send images to Jotaro's head in particular. He kept his teeth grit, however he began to relax as these images were processed between it and himself. Images of giant mechanical humans, huh? He attempted to summon his stand once more, only to find that he cannot do such a thing. Oh no, it's like Death 13 all over again! Quick, someone-  
Before any one of them could shout out a courtesy call, a flash of pure light enveloped their vision, and a hard cut to unconsciousness for the Crusaders.

Holy could not believe her eyes, after the flash of light enveloped her vision and faded away. Did . . . they disappear? Along with the box? Holy fell to her knees, tears springing up in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. She lost her family, her friends for God's sake, to some mystical box that might as well be a stand itself. And here, she felt that a day together would be perfect . . .

\----------------------

"Hey! Wake up! WAKE UP YOU WEIRDOS- OW! Hey!"  
"Can it Bumblebee, those humans are out like a faulty headlight." 

Ratchet's raspy voice and hard smack to Bumblebee's helm got the small scout to shut his trap for a moment while Ratchet continued to make sure these weirdly dressed humans were alright. So far, they're all miraculously alive and without broken bones. Now, Ratchet wasn't an expert on human anatomy, but he can tell that tiny humans falling from a large height would equal death, but how all of them, and even the dog had managed to survive had alluded his processor for some time. Until he noted the Allspark was near the teenager in a black trench coat.

"What's the status of the humans, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime had entered the base, with Sari on his shoulder to help fill them in on some more human knowledge.  
“You better thank the Allspark that they’re still alive. It must have protected all six of them from the fall. But as to why the Allspark decided to teleport and bring them here, I don’t have a clue.”  
“Maybe they could be related to it?” Hey, Sari decided to pitch in. Optimus didn’t look convinced as Bumblebee left the room, but his look would falter when one of the men decided to shift around. Sari’s mouth was agape in surprise as all three watched the man in the black trench coat sit up and grunt. Ratchet was the first to intervene.

“Take it easy, human. You took quite a fall.”  
“Don’t patronize me you shitty old-” The man reached up and swatted the hand away, only to find it clanking against his hand. Wait a second, this was not his grandpa. This was something else. He tilted his head up, only to be faced with a grumpy old robot.  
“. . . what the hell?”  
“Hey! Language!” Sari’s high pitched voice had cut in as his head whipped around to face her. Good grief, she reminded him of that one girl ages ago. He let out a disappointed sigh, standing up and tilting his hat down.

“Give me a freakin’ break.”


	2. What Time Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro and his crew get slightly accustomed to modern day Detroit and introduce themselves to the Autobot crew. The Autobots in turn introduce themselves and tell them about the Allspark.

The room grew silent once Jotaro expressed his dissatisfaction. Ratchet grumbled under his breath, while Optimus stared at the teen with a look of both confusion and mild annoyance. Jotaro crossed his arms as Sari hopped down from Optimus’ shoulder to at least explain the situation.

“So . . . you might have some questions about this. Well don’t worry! I’m here to help-”

The small child was going to continue with this, until a loud panicked scream erupted from a certain redhead. Kakyoin had bolted upright, screaming his head off as Jotaro turned and darted straight for him, followed closely by Sari. Ratchet had to cover the sides of his helm, and Optimus had quickly followed Sari in terms of approaching Kakyoin.

“Kakyoin! KAKYOIN!” Jotaro put his hands on Kakyoin’s broad shoulders, at least getting the redhead to calm down.

“JoJo . . . JoJo! Thank God you’re here! . . . where are we?”  
“I was going to ask the same thing.” Jotaro replied in his usual tone, although it did soften towards Kakyoin. He took his hand and hoisted him up, revealing that Jotaro was the taller one. Okay, so there are two ridiculously buff teens with three ridiculously buff men and one . . . normal looking dog. This is fine.  
Kakyoin turned his attention to the robots. Ratchet grimaced and uncovered the sides of his helm. “Is every single one of you organics gonna scream your helms off when you see us?!” 

“Ratchet, I think you should tone it down a little. They did fall from the sky, after all.” Optimus responded with a level tone, catching Kakyoin’s attention.

“We did what?” Kakyoin narrowed his eyes at the robot in question, and Jotaro took his hands off his shoulders. Good grief. Optimus turned his helm towards the two, nodding to Kakyoin’s inquiry. Sari meanwhile huffed and crossed her arms.

“It was all over the Detroit news! You guys just appeared with the Allspark!” The child pointed at Jotaro in particular. “You were holding onto it like it was the latest toy!”  
“What the hell is an Allspark?”

“That’s where we come in.” Optimus Prime lowered his servo for Sari to climb on, and the small girl ended up doing so. She turned back just to give an annoyed look to Jotaro for being a cussing meanie.

“The Allspark is a powerful artifact for us Cybertronians. So powerful, that it can create life. The Decepticons want to use it for whatever nefarious deeds they have planned . . . and it’s our job to protect it.”  
Jotaro and Kakyoin had listened intently, not paying attention to Bulkhead and Bumblebee walking in.

“Yo, boss bot-” Bumblebee was going to go on about something regarding Sari, but lost it when he saw both Jotaro and Kakyoin standing up. Bulkhead looked between Bumblebee and the two, before his own optics widened in surprise.  
“Wow, those two are still online?!” Bulkhead sounded as surprised as he looked, staring at the two teens in question.

“Yes Bulkhead, they’re still online. Miraculously enough.” Ratchet had responded in his usual grumpy tone as Kakyoin looked over at the two that had entered. Kakyoin gave a bit of a smirk, waving at them. Jotaro only glanced at them, narrowing his eyes before looking back at Optimus. Sari had hopped down when Prime lowered his servo, running over to Bumblebee.

“Yo, Bee! You got the game setup?”  
“Heck yeah I did! I came in just to grab you!”  
“Game . . . oh! You have video games?” Kakyoin couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation, walking over to the edge of the table. Bumblebee and Sari tilted their heads up, while Sari had a grin on her face.  
“There’s a few of ‘em, if you wanna join in on the fun.”  
“I consider myself to be a gamer. Jotaro over there had to play one to save my soul, but that’s another story.”  
“Your soul got stolen?!” Bumblebee sounded incredulous, while Sari gave a questioning glance to Kakyoin. He sounded serious, even looked serious as he nodded with a grin.  
“It’s what Mr. Joestar told me, at least. Anyways, I want to see what you guys have!”  
“It’ll be our pleasure.” Bumblebee yanked Kakyoin off the table and sped out of the room with the two humans, almost giving Kakyoin a small heart attack by how fast he was going.  
Jotaro let out another groan. It was just him and these three bots, and Bulkhead had moved over to poke at the man with the tall white hair.

“Hey, how come this one has a weird thing on his helm?”  
“Ne le touche pas . . .” The man mumbled for a bit as he sat up, rubbing one of his eyes before taking one good look at the room he was in. Wait a minute, this wasn’t the Kujo residence . . . nor was this France.  
“HUH?! Where are we?! JoJo!” He stood up and ran towards Jotaro, almost pulling him into a hug when Jotaro turned to face him.  
“Polnareff, you’re awake.”  
“Of course I am! Someone was touching my hair!”  
“Ohh . . . so that’s what it was.” Bulkhead had echoed his thoughts, causing Polnareff to turn and stare in abject horror.

“It-it’s an enemy stand! SILVER CHARIOT!”  
Polnareff stretched his arm out in Bulkhead’s direction, with the bot in question staring at him. There was a deafening silence in the room, and Polnareff was running a cold sweat.  
“Polnareff, they’re not stands.”  
“T-then why can I not summon my stand?!”  
This got Jotaro to check it out for himself, thinking Polnareff was still in shock.  
“STAR PLATINUM!” Again, he pointed a finger at Polnareff in question. More silence had entered the room. Ratchet thought the two had some circuits fried.

“Are you gonna keep standing like a bunch of protoforms or what?”  
“. . . strange, I can’t summon Star Platinum.”  
“I was right! We can’t summon our stands?”  
Polnareff turned back to Jotaro with a shocked expression. Bulkhead and Optimus were looking at the two the same way Ratchet had been looking at them. Optimus decided to step in.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but are you sure you don’t have any . . . fried circuits in your helm?”  
“We’re not crazy, Optimus.” Jotaro rolled his eyes as he heard a pair of groans from nearby. Joseph and Avdol had stood up, with the latter holding Iggy in his right arm.

“Can you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep here!” Joseph crossed his arms and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Jotaro and Polnareff near some weird robot creatures. His face was one of mild amusement, and Joseph crossed his arms.  
“Well . . . ain’t that neat. You guys used your stands to find them or what?” Joseph let out a heart laugh as Avdol put a hand on his shoulder, looking fairly calm.  
“Mr. Joestar, I don’t think they did that. Why would they do that?”  
“I was just asking a question, Avdol! I think I saw this in one of my old comics back in the day. Giant robots taking over New York!” For such an older man, he was as spritely as a pre-teen. Again he grinned at Jotaro, who tipped his hat to avoid eye contact.

“So you’re this Mr. Joestar?” Optimus tilted his helm to the side as Joseph looked up and over. By God was this red and blue bot massive. Joseph nodded in return, walking up and over to Optimus.  
“I’m Joseph Joestar! A pleasure to be your acquaintance! I’m sure you already met my grandson, Jotaro. Real character, that boy.”  
“A character indeed.” Optimus replied back, raising a brow at Joseph. Strange, he was expecting a more grouchy and unpleasant attitude from the older human, but he was on the same level as Bumblebee in terms of personality. Polnareff had turned to face Avdol, who in turn gave him a smile. Iggy by now had woken up and was sitting in Avdol’s arm like a spoiled brat. Bulkhead was confused as to what was going on, when Optimus decided to speak up.

“Great! Now that all of you are online and well, we can go over some introductions! I’m Optimus Prime, the leader of this ragtag group of Autobots. If you will please introduce yourselves, that would be ideal.” 

Ratchet let out a sigh and stepped forward. “The name’s Ratchet, got that?” Curt, but it got the job done. Optimus sighed and nodded in Bulkhead’s direction, getting the group to turn and face the excited bot.

“Oh, I’m Bulkhead! I help build things!” He certainly was eager to introduce himself, and even endeared Avdol somewhat. Optimus ended up smiling and crossed his arms. 

“The yellow bot is named Bumblebee. He’s currently with Sari and Kakyoin.”  
“Great, I was going to ask. Wait, what yellow bot? Who the heck is Sari?” Joseph raised an eyebrow at Optimus, who in turn gestured to the doorway. Coincidentally enough, Prowl had walked in.

“Ah, Optimus. I heard they were awake.”  
“Right on cue, Prowl. We were introducing them to the rest of the group.”

Jotaro by now had grown impatient, closing his eyes for a moment when those images the box flashed came flooding back to him. His eyes snapped open as he turned to Optimus, jabbing a finger in his direction.

“Wait. You and those bots. The one the Allspark or whatever told me about. You guys are somehow important enough to drag us to Detroit.”  
“Wait, we’re in Detroit?! The Motor City?! OH MY GOD!” Joseph got excited, showing off that American love for all things fast and sporty. Jotaro rolled his eyes and ignored his grandpa, watching Optimus look incredulous.  
“Wait- the Allspark brought you here because of us? We . . . don’t know why.”  
“Well, you better find out why. We need to get back to Japan.”

Prowl at this point grit his dentae. Primus, this kid was unnecessarily aggressive. Optimus was a tad bit flustered, although Ratchet stepped in.

“Listen up, Jotaro! We don’t have a fragging clue as to why you’re here, so I suggest you pipe down or I’ll make you pipe down.”  
Aggressive. Jotaro didn’t appear phased, although Joseph was sending a look in Jotaro’s direction.  
“JoJo-”  
“Yeah, I heard it. Save it, gramps.” He turned his back to them and walked off, making Joseph shake his head.

“Real character, alright. So, I’m with the Speedwagon Foundation.” Joseph had changed the topic mainly to inquire about what’s going on in Detroit. “You might have heard of us. Philanthropist Robert E. O. Speedwagon opened up a company and helped innovate medicine and technology? I’m with them.”  
“Strange, we only heard of Sumdac Systems in this area. As far as we know, this Speedwagon Foundation does not exist.” Prowl had interjected with this, causing Joseph to gawk.  
“Y-you gotta be pulling my leg!”  
“If I were, you wouldn’t have one.”  
“It’s a figure of speech! What time is it?! Because we aren’t in 1985 with that kind of talk!” Joseph refused to believe the Foundation somehow ceased to exist. Prowl hummed, getting Optimus to respond. 

“We are not in 1985 . . . nor are we anywhere close to that time period.”

“DID WE TIME TRAVEL?!” Joseph sounded both incredulous and amazed, with Bulkhead taking his time to shake his helm.

“Uh, Optimus?”  
“It’s fine, Bulkhead. You can all go.”  
Bulkhead took the opportunity and literally stomped out of the room. Prowl did much the same, albeit with more grace and agility than Bulkhead. Jotaro had been sitting on the edge of the table, listening in on the conversation. If this wasn’t 1985 . . . then where the hell did they end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No le touche pas" - "Don't touch it"
> 
> I had to ask my friends what French words to type for Pol Pol  
> Chapter 2 is up and running! It took me some time to write this down, but I'm happy with it in the end! Hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. Acclimation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry about the lack of quick updates, kinda hit a dead end lol  
> I hope you like the chapter, I'm still debating about tags but oh well

The room went dead silent. Jotaro kept his silence, while Polnareff decided to break it with a nervous chuckle.  
“Mr. Joestar, why don’t you go take a walk, hmm?”  
“If this is you telling me I’m crazy, I’M NOT!”   
“I-I’m not accusing you of insanity, I’m just concerned about your wellbeing!”  
“Good freakin’ grief.” Jotaro finally piped up, standing up with his arms crossed. He’s in agreement with Polnareff, but mainly because he wants to be alone. Speaking of, where’s Kakyoin?  
“I’m going to go find Kakyoin. Don’t get stepped on while I’m gone.” Jotaro rolled his eyes, making his descent from the table the six had been on for some time. Optimus sighed, while Ratchet grumbled in disappointment. 

The base was huge. Holy shit it was gigantic. Of course, it needed to be huge to house giant robots but by gosh. Jotaro had entered the main area, or at least he assumed this was the main area due to the massive TV. Wait, a TV? He could hear the sounds of 8-Bit music in the background, sending a mild shiver down his back. Fresh memories of having to save Kakyoin’s soul from D’arby the Younger flooded his mind as he decided to approach the makeshift couch.  
“HECK YEAH! NEW HIGH SCORE!”  
“Darn it! You beat my score!”   
Ah. Jotaro found Kakyoin. The red haired lad was super excited, standing up on the couch while Bumblebee looked peeved. Sari let out a few hollers, enjoying the company and the gameplay. The other teen in the room tipped his hat. Classic Jotaro.  
“Oi, Kakyoin.”  
“Oh, hey Jotaro! They have this cool game and I beat the high score! Much to Bee’s erhm . . .”  
“No fair! It took me cycles to get that score!” The yellow bot crossed his arms while Sari giggled, patting his servo. “There’s always time to beat the new score, Bee.”  
Kakyoin let out his own chuckle, helping Jotaro up on the couch. Jotaro still had an aloof expression on his face, crossing his arms once more as he sat next to Kakyoin. He felt his shoulder getting nudged, and turned to face Kakyoin.  
“Want to try, Jotaro?”   
Jotaro in turn lowered his head, much to Kakyoin’s mild disappointment. Bumblebee and Sari had looked over at the two as Jotaro finally grabbed the controller, moving to sit next to Bumblebee.  
“Fine, I’ll kick his-”  
“I won’t go easy on you!” Bumblebee perked up at seeing a new challenger, quickly changing his tune to reflect that. Sari had scooted over to sit next to Kakyoin, a curious look on her face.  
“So . . . does he know how to play?”  
“He’s not much of a gamer. His grandfather knows how to play more than Jotaro does.” Kakyoin shrugged, and Bumblebee gained a wicked look on his face. Oh, he’s going to crush Jotaro at this! Sari sighed, already knowing what will happen. “Oh boy.”

Back at the medbay, Joseph decided to take up talking with Optimus about a few key things.  
“Alright Optimus, if that’s how you say the name, where’s a good place for us to stay in?”  
“Well . . . I’m considering letting you and your other teammates stay here for the time being. Or we can ask Sari’s father about rooms, too . . .” Optimus began to ponder, looking towards Ratchet for answers. The medic saw the look and almost grimaced.  
“Optimus, we can’t afford to let them stay! It’s bad enough that we have one organic running around, now picture five more and that thing!” He jabbed a digit in Iggy’s direction, and the Boston Terrier responded with an annoyed growl. Avdol shook his head and took out a box of coffee gum he had on hand, taking a piece and chucking it at the dog’s direction. As soon as the smell of delicious roasted beans hit his nostrils, he was on it like a kid at the candy store. The slobbering could be heard for possible miles as Avdol pocketed the box, looking towards Polnareff. The fight between the three and Vanilla Ice washed over him like ice water, all while the Frenchman maintained his hair in a casual manner.  
Ratchet made a disgusted face at Iggy. How can it just . . . eat that? And in a messy manner too? The old bot crossed his arms, looking towards Optimus. Speaking of, the young bot appeared to have come up with a plan. “Right, we can contact Professor Sumdac! It’s better if the professor knows about this anomaly, he may be able to help get them back home.”  
“Professor Sumdac, eh?” Joseph had piped up in response, sounding extra keen on knowing who this man is. A sly grin was on his face in a matter of minutes. Optimus hummed and nodded back at the older man.  
“He’s a human scientist who helped advance Detroit into the city it is. Do you remember the small organic in here? She is his daughter, Sari Sumdac.”  
“A peppy child. She reminds me of Holy when she was younger . . .” Joseph was about to reminisce about his daughter, only stopping to focus on the now. “Right. So, do the people know about this?”  
“As Sari mentioned earlier, your appearance was all over the news.” Ratchet had raised his voice, walking closer to Joseph. “And since the blasted Allspark was with you, who knows if the Decepticons will come here and try to find you and the Allspark!”  
“Decepti-whats?”  
“Decepti-creeps, more like.” Optimus shook his helm. “Ratchet, we have to keep them safe. They’re connected with the Allspark somehow!”  
Ratchet held up one digit to retort back, only to sigh lowly and put his servos on his hips. “Fine. Just know we aren’t their caretakers.”  
“Thank you for understanding . . .” Optimus had a small smile on his face, one that radiated general warmth. Ratchet just stood there like the grump he is. Joseph had watched the entire exchange, only to make a fist bump in the air. Sweet! They got themselves a plan! But . . . what about Detroit?  
“Hey, you think you can let us three walk around the city for a bit?” Joseph gestured to Avdol and Polnareff, with the latter stopping what he was doing to sputter just a tad.   
“Huh?! Already?!” Polnareff looked pretty incredulous as Avdol put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Polnareff, getting to know our surroundings might help for future battles. Besides, something calm can help us strategize, right Mr. Joestar?”  
“Oh! Uh, yeah! Strategize and all that jazz.” Joseph wanted to go out and about to see the cars with his pals, not necessarily to know the layout of the city. Avdol “tsk”ed once more, shaking his head.  
“About that, Mr. Joestar.” Optimus had crouched somewhat to get on his level. “We’ll have to assign you a guard to help protect you. We can’t risk losing you to organic criminals . . .”  
“Ah, don’t sweat it! So, who’s coming with us?”  
“That would be me, actually.” Optimus had said this with a bit of pride, causing Joseph to raise an eyebrow.  
“Really now? How are you going to do that?”  
Joseph, Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy did not expect to see Optimus transform into a semi truck right before their eyes. All four had some mixture of curiosity and excitement on their faces.  
“Whoa! Holy cow!” Joseph hollered loud and proud, with Iggy leaping up in excitement too. Optimus transformed just to grab all of them, put them down on the floor, and transformed again. The door opened up, and Joseph was the first in. Avdol ended up getting seated in the middle while Polnareff had the passenger side, holding Iggy in his hands. It won’t take long for the party to drive out of the base and onto the roads, cementing their first few minutes outside of the norm.


End file.
